Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 20th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 20th, 35 LC. Recorded by Lysabet Halliwell. Record Arranax DeVin: '''Alright. Emerson isn't here to do this, so I suppose I shall. Calling this meeting to order. First up on the docket, matters from last week. The troggshit on Sunday. Was anyone present? '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''I was the target of the mission. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Then stroll on out and tell everyone what happened. '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''On Sunday Evening the Senate launched an emergency evac in response to my very delayed distress call. I, and a pack of freshly turned Worgen, were held captive in the Ring of Blood by the last of the Iron Horde and Gordali forces in Nagrand. The mission was a huge success as nearly every ogre outside the ring died a gruesome death by either the Senate's hands or my worgen's claws. I would also like to take this moment to address my absence to the senators present. '''Arranax DeVin: Of course. Continue. Mayiko Jacobson: Weeks before my distress call I heard report of my Outpost being under attack. Oh, I should probably tell y'all my little home away from home. I ran an Outpost for wayward survivors and any adventures in Draenor needing refuge from the harshness of that world's inhabitants. Tenderloin quickly became a popular sanctuary for all and we used our citizen's talents to our advantage; we became a trading post of fur, meat, bones, and the occasional mercenary contract. Um, so, we became under attack a month before now; Arakkoa from the East had been bugging us for weeks prior but they launched a huge attack that promptly killed nearly everyone there."They burned down our walls and towers with their solar weaponry, and came down at us from the skies. They plucked many civilians fleeing for the emergency portals and dropped them from way up high. Gehlnarine Liridian: '''As fascinating as this tale is...is there a point to it? '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''Yes, I just wanted to clear somethings up until I can actually start writing my own reports. '''Arranax DeVin: '''With all due respect, for time's sake Miss Jacobson, if there is pressing business, state it. Otherwise? Please take this up with the Minister of War. Alexander I am sure will be more than happy to aid you with anything you feel is required to defeat the alien menace. Thank you for your report. It is good to have you back. You are dismissed. I believe you have a report to give as well. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Yeah. Let's talk about the bombing. So you might have noticed you don't have a Foreign Affairs building anymore. That is because you have a cultist problem. We tried to piece together reports from the archives on the Cult of the Resurrector and on Viserth Arenall. While we DID get some good information, including a copy of the runes they use, our "archive assistant" turned out to be a cultist plant. When she was found out, she detonated. We barely escaped the building, but there were no casualties besides her and the boy she killed in order to take his place. And yeah, I think Drossy has a message for you all after I'm done. We'll keep looking for Cult activity on Draenor - hopefully we can head them off at the pass this time. That's all. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Thank you. Anyone have any questions? '''Eillina Arenall: '''You. '''Kyandra Icefire: Why the Forgien Affairs building? Eillina Arenall: '''We were using it to go through the files, since it has been unoccupied since Lausten moved to Widow's Rise. You. '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''I ask this out of concern for the files and documents kept in the Foriegn Affairs Building, but do we have any backups of our library? Or even of the documents we recieved from Stormwind? '''Eillina Arenall: Lausten took all of her files to Widow's Rise. The only files we lost were the ones we were going through. Foreign Affairs is intact. Mayiko Jacobson: '''Thank the Light. '''Eillina Arenall: '''You. '''Neydtia: '''Um...my question has been asked and answered. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Good. You. '''Delca Grant: '''These cultists - are they based in Draenor, or Azeroth? Furthermore, have they a name to identify the cult? '''Eillina Arenall: '''Cult of the Resurrector, they're based in Draenor, we have a lot of files on this so I don't have time to go through it all. The threat isn't so much the cult as it is the guy behind it. '''Delca Grant: '''Thank you. '''Eillina Arenall: '''That it '''Arranax DeVin: Should be. Child? You have more to add? Lysabet Halliwell: '''I do, if I may take the floor. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Of course. '''Lysabet Halliwell: '''I would like to formally address the senate about the matter of infiltrators within the Kirin Tor. That is to say.. there aren't any, anymore. After the incident on Tuesday, the Ministry of Interior was given charge over the internal investigation of this matter. As of this hour, we have rooted out six infiltrators, all which are now in the Hold, secure and incapable of detonating themselves. We had a few other suspects, but the individuals are.. missing. All evidence has lead us to believe that cultists are being called back to their compound. As an added precaution, due to the fact that this troggshit didn't hit the violet city until we brought the troggshit to it- the task force is now meeting at Widow's Rise. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Which is BAD, by the way, because it means he's either gearing up for his endgame or he's scared, and when he gets scared, he gets desperate. Just sayin'. '''Lysabet Halliwell: '''Additionally, I've received word that Stormwind had infiltrators of their own; SI:7 pulled two of the bugs from their streets. Thank you for your time. That is all. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Alright then. Thank you, Child. Now. We had a babyshower? Anyone want to talk on that? Anyone? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Hehe, it's okay, Arranax. '''Tyragonfal: It was a lot of...fun. Mayiko Jacobson: '''It was very fun! '''Arranax DeVin: '''Alright then. Alazea is having a baby, so wish her the best of luck and all that. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Though I do appreciate the support. Thank you all. '''Arranax DeVin: '''As if you all couldn't see. Now, we also had dinner at Lausten's place. Good food, pleasant drink. Was enjoyable. Now I am afraid as your minister of the Interior, it is my duty to offer an important public service announcement. Many of you have holdings and subject populations in the North. The Halliwells, the Brisbys, the Liridians, the Furlbrows, my own family, and many others. Alas it has come to my attention that there is a looming threat on the horizon. The lighties have stated that they intend to rampage once more. For those of you who have not lived through one of these disogranized, berserk orgies of chaos, murder, and destruction? I can tell you that no rule of war, or common decency is respected, no political alliance, nationality, or ethnicity is a defense, and only strong walls, and stronger forces offer reasonable protection. For those families who lack the capacity to resist a well armed, fanatical mob of Southern rabble, we suggest you prepare to withdraw to the city proper. For those households with the capacity to avoid this rampage known as a 'crusade?' We suggest you stockpile at least six months of food, medical supplies, water, and of course weaponry. Lastly, these rampages will, without a doubt result in retribution attacks by the blood elves, and the people of Lordaeron. These are often directed at the wrong targets. Such as the assault launched against Ambermill after the last rampage. So. Be careful, be alert, and be prepared. Thank you. We now move on to next week's business. Go ahead Emerson. Your show now. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Emberstar, would you like to speak about your upcoming class? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Apologies for the lull in lectures lately, as I've been maintaining things on my end, but class WILL resume this coming Monday. We will be continuing our discussion of the newfound human nations and their formation of the Guardians of Tirisfal to protect themselves from the Burning Legion. As usual, the class will be held at the Academy with refreshments provided, and I'll have a small show of artifacts for those that arrive to observe. Until then, I'll make an effort to post notes from the Troll Wars lecture we had weeks ago so that they're available in the library for outside use. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Emberstar. Senator Sunwraith, could not join us tonight, but her lecture on cults will be on Wednesday. I am sure it will be a very interesting. '''Eillina Arenall: '''If you want to find out more about the Cult of the Resurrector, you should go to that. I'm compiling a report for her. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Fucking psychopaths. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I now invite our Director of Finance, Senator Halliwell, to introduce her legislation. '''Lysabet Halliwell: '''I introduced a new Senate budget for the upcoming quarter. It is a stable and deserving amount, and those with issues have come to me, and the problems rectified. You all had a week to peruse it, and now, please vote as to whether or not you will accept it. I motion the bill forward. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Second. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''When I call your name vote aye or nay or abstain. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Congratulations everyone, we can continue to operate for the next three months. '''Lysabet Halliwell: '''I will finalize the budget and post it this evening. It will become official at the beginning of the month. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Thank the Abyss ... government shutdowns are a pain in the ass. '''Delca Grant: '''I don't know. A little chaos can be fun. Maybe even necessary. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I now move on to open floor. We have a message from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Yes. So as a few of you know, in addition to being your resident Viserth expert, I'm also acting as Lausten's proxy while she hides from assassins. She gave me some stuff to read. "The Minister of Foreign Affairs wishes to report to the Senate as a whole that a Crusade has, in fact, been called. She reminds the Senate that there is no further official information at this time, and that any claims of information should be treated with a grain of salt. She further reminds the Senate that while we cannot control whether or not our individual members get involved on the Church's side, the Senate has made no such declaration." She's also been talking to me over the rings, and reminds everyone of the Chancellor's policy that anyone from outside the Senate that wants to make a report or say anything needs to come to her. She's tired of, and I'm paraphrasing here, "people forgetting she has a fucking job." Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Not sure any of you know how to operate guns, so I guess it's don't fireball the messenger. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Should be noted that if anyone questions the brutality, danger, and violence these rampages pose? We have plenty of well documented evidence on file. This is not a matter of a 'grain of salt.' This is a matter of a genocidal, violent, psychotic army of lunatics burning half the Northlands down over two bits of bone. We have the evidence and documentation from the last orgy of cruelty. Please ask me about it after the meeting if you wish to see it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''In my authority as Speaker of the Senate, I am going to invite the Chancellor of the Church to speak about the crusade so that we can get information directly from the source. Anyone who has a problem with that can speak to me after the session. '''Allrick Antonius: '''Thank you, Mister Speaker. Good evening, everyone. I am Bishop Allrick Antonius, Chancellor of the Church of the Holy Light. Tonight I speak before you to dispel any rumors or misconceptions some may be feeling towards the Church's call for a Holy Crusade in the northern lands of Lordaeron. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes. We'd love to hear how this one is different. We might even take your word for it. Had your temple not broken every agreement it made during the last one, and violated parley to boot. '''Gehlnarine Lirdian: '''I move to quash the Church's motion to speak, being that they are not wanted here and they're history with Crusades provides a credible threat to this city. '''Arranwen Ravenheart: Did I miss the dead Bishop jokes yet? Arranax DeVin: '''What do you call a dead bishop? A good start. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Order! Senator Liridian your motion is not recognized by the chair. Senator DeVin and Lady Ravenheat keep decorum. '''Allrick Antonius: '''First of all, I would firstly like to state, the the Church is not 'going on a rampage' in the North, but is responding to the murder of one of our own Bishops by the filth known as the Forsaken. We protect our own and one is violently murdered and his dead headless corpse is shipped to one of our meetings, we have every right to respond. This is not a disorganized beserking orgy filled with chaos, murder, and destruction, but simply the good people of the Alliance and the Light taking the fight back to the evil Forsaken who pillage and destroy our once great northern lands. This crusade is about holding up the values of humanity and all that is good in the world, so when someone says that "no rule of war, or common decency is respected, no political alliance, nationality, or ethnicity" is a defense, that's rather inaccurate. The Church is marching North, along with other members of the Grand Alliance to put down the Horde threat as is our duty. Anyone who says otherwise clearly has reason to do so, and I do not mean to presume, but who would question fighting the Horde if that meant they had something to lose by doing so? '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''What about our whole "truce?" '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Jacobson, the time for questions may come but it is not now. '''Allrick Antonius: This crusade will bring war to the Horde and those that constantly attempt to see to the downfall of the Alliance. We have stood by for long enough and meanwhile our own people are being captured and murdered in vain because the Horde is an intolerable body with no respect for anyone but themselves. As I said, this is not meant to bring war and conflict, but the Church will stand against its aggressors and not back down because -some- have ill opinions of us and misconceptions of our values and beliefs. Delca Grant: 'Not meant to bring conflict! You -march- north! '''Arranax DeVin: ' Of course they do. They want bloodshed. They always have, and they always will. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Grant you are out of line. Senator DeVin, this is your second warning. '''Allrick Antonius: '''Finally, I would have gone through the proper channels to make this address; however, I was not able to contact the foreign minister of Dalaran because apparently she doesn't reside in Dalaran. Next time I will see to it that a message is sent to her before someone speaks before this floor again. Good eve, and Light bless you all. '''Arranwen Ravenheart: Don't lose your head friend. Eillina Arenall: '''You weren't able to contact her because you didn't try. Somehow, your Ambassador manages to get through to her every week. You're just fucking lazy. Besides, it looks like ya'll don't even have your own shit together. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. The floor is now open, those wishing to speak please raise your hand in an orderly way. Senator DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: '''You all may not know it quite yet ... but you were all just lied to. Openly, intentionally lied to. The people of Lordaeron didn't murder their pet here. His own mother did. One Veronica Riddle murdered her own son because she is a lunatic. Now. One of the leaders in Lordaeron has already offered to return the piece of bone, and the trapped spirit these people use as an excuse to make war. They have refused this on the grounds of looting, plundering, and slaughtering in the Northlands. During the last rampage? No one was safe. Living, dead, elf, human ... no one. They dishonored all deals struck. Slaughtered every prisoner they took. Set, women, and children on fire. Cut people into little bits and dumped them into the sea, and then? When the People of Lordaeron tried to stop this by literally giving them exactly what they wanted? Two trinkets? Two 'holy relics?' They killed the people giving them over, and took them anyway before going on with their rampage. Do not be fooled by these zealots. They're slaughtering and killing for a spirit, and a bit of bone. Both were already offered to them. They just want a war. Nothing more. One that will harm us as greately as it harms their targets. Now. Does anyone have any questions? Yes? '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''Oh, me first? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Eh. Sure. Then Oli, Neydtia, and Erfaun. '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''What will happen to worshipers of the Light that do not fall under their current organization? What will happen to the Forsaken, Sin'dorei, Argent Crusaders, - hell even our own familys up there? '''Arranax DeVin: '''If they're lucky? They'll flee in time, or find a location well fortified. If not? Well. The lighties are scant when it comes to their belief in 'mercy.' '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''Can we do anything to actively protect them without causing another war to insue? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Flee to safety. I will propose legislation soon for emergency relief of refugees, and victims of this rampage. Take it up with the Southerners that march on our lands. Anyhow. Oli? Your question? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I'd hear from the representatives of the church still present as to why anyone here should privately support the Crusade, given the matter of the public record of the truth of what Arranax has claimed. It's certainly an interesting position to defend. '''Arranax DeVin: '''They'll just lie again. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I'd still hear it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''That is not a question for the floor. That is a question for the Speaker. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Your question? '''Neydtia: '''Forgive my question if it seems naive, but what exactly does the Senate do with all of this information? Are we in a position to do anything about these senseless killings, or just put up warning flags and posters? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Unless you all want to offer armed military resistance to this invasion? Then that is all we can do. I would be happy to send troops to help destroy these lunatics, but foreign affairs would lose their minds. Anything else? '''Neydtia: '''Understood. I just figured that we are all mages....and we have all these abilities to persuade... '''Eillina Arenall: '''I take back at least three of the mean things I just said about Lord DeVin. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''If such a thing was presented or suggested, House Liridian would dedicate its military in entirety to this cause. '''Damon Halliwell: '''And might I add as Chancellor that that would be impossible as we are members of the Alliance and such an act would get us throw out of the city by the Six. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Lausten is pretty clear about that whole "you can't fight WITH the Horde thing." '''Neydtia: '''I obviously have much more to read. Thank you for the additional information, Chancellor. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Of course. Sadly we are bound by certain treaties not to deal harshly with these monsters. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I agree with the course of action that doesn't get us declared traitors, hanged and quartered, and dumped into the ocean below. '''Eillina Arenall: '''You know Lausten will do it. Don't try running. She's fast for an old bitch. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Now. Does anyone have anything further to ask before I let the foreigner grand stand for a moment? '''Zanbor Emerson: Alright, Thank you Senator. '''Niklos Adamant: '''I wish to know why you seem to be answering questions on the church's behalf when you know absolutely nothing about the crusade - where we plan to march, what we plan to do, any measures we have planned for the living who have managed to still hold their ground in the north. As the one governing the very diocese *and* the one marshalling all armed branches of the church for this movement - I believe I know a little more about what the plans of the church are and is able to answer all the previous speculations with truth than...speculation. '''Arranax DeVin: '''I am answering truthfully. That is the problem. I have the evidence of what you and your legion of toothless, tin plated thugs did the last time. We all know the results. We all know you and your faction is utterly untrustworthy in these events. Do you think coming here, and spitting falsehoods at us will dim our memories? You do know. I am just calling you a liar. That is all. You. Are. A. Liar. '''Niklos Adamant: '''I was not here for the last crusade...not one this side of the march. So I cannot attest to what the Alliance experienced. '''Gehlnarine Lirdian: '''Your father was... '''Arranax DeVin: '''We know what you did. We are fully aware of what you will do. You are vermin in my eyes, as well as in the eyes of the North. Go home. Stay home. We do not welcome you. '''Niklos Adamant: '''But now that I am and I am the one governing this branch of the church...I can do well to tell those who are interested what the plans are. If you believe I love the one known as Erich Manstein for that...you are very mistaken. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright this has devolved into personal attacks. Get off the floor DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Eh. It matters little. Come to me anyone who has questions, or wants evidence. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone else want to speak tonight? '''Niklos Adamant: '''I will be happy to answer any questions of council has pertaining to the crusade with less speculation and more truth. Though I cannot promise my words will be kind or cordial. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''A short statement...not directed towards the church, surprisingly. If I may. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Liridian. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''As Baron of Sagehollow, located in Northern Arathi, I would like to formally open my gates to anyone who has family up north and wants to ensure they are safe during...certain events to come. As some of you know, I am a most proficient Abjurer and have chosen to reflect that in the way I have fortified my lands. There is room for all if necessary. Speak to me or send me correspondence if you wish to take me up on this offer. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Shadesong. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Look, I really hate to be the serious one in any non-combat setting, but this needs to be said. As much as we can all get swept up in the fascinating vitrol between some of our Senators and the Church, I think it bears stating that the Crusade is much distant a threat than the one that immolated our Foreign Ministry Office this week. Viserth's out there, and if anyone think's he'll pause for this shit to die down, they're fucking stupid. We need to keep perspective here. That's about it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Anyone else want to speak tonight? Miss Arenall. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Short. To the point. In the vein of what Scary McJustice over there said, Widow's Rise is also avaliable to take refugees. And it's very secure. We just tripled security. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright. Thank you. '''Niklos Adamant: '''If allowed. I am able to take questions. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I will allow short questions if anyone has any. Shadesong, you can ask and then we are done. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I'd once more ask for the church's official stance on the acts that Arranax has alleged that occured in the last crusade, given that they're a matter of public Dalaranian record. '''Niklos Adamant: '''I will like clarification first - this is about the instance where the forsaken are killed and strewn across the northern shores of Tirisfal, correct? The church holds the war waged by the one known Erich Manstein as something that cannot be trialed for. The Archbishop considers his deeds...justified, perhaps, is the best way to put it. The killing of forsaken, in the church's eyes, undead are undead. And there can be little pity given. However Erich Manstein isn't leading this current crusade....*I am*. Any concerns regarding acts, parley, actions, safety of civillians still up in the north can be brought to *me*. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, your Grace. We must move on now. We will proceed to promotions. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Well. Looks to me like we have three. First things first, would one Mister Keruptis SaDiablo take to the center of the floor?. Sorry. Name troggshit aside ... well done, not making waves, all that ... I hereby place you at the rank of colleague. Congratulations. You are dismissed. Alright. Alazea Emerstar? You don't have to stand if you don't want to. Speechless. Well. Good luck with the baby, and congratulations! Finally. Miss Jacobson? Well. Glad you weren't eaten by ogres, or orcs, or whatever else in the Abyss eats people on Draenor. So. Welcome back, and enjoy your new rank as Senator. Congratulations. Should be it, Emerson. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. This sessions is adjourned. Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes